fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Inquisitor
i was at game stop the other day and there was a sign advertising the sword and i think it was called the inquisitor,can anyone else confirm? Soul reaper magnum 04:13, September 29, 2010 (UTC) I believe so - http://lionhead.com/forums/t/288523.aspx. Joshschi887766 07:36, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Commercial Anyone else think the commercial was hilarious? Also, YOU CAN MORPH LEGENDARY WEAPONS!?!?!?!?!??!?!?! yes, the way ive seen it in various gameplay footage is that normal weapons morph to best fit the way you fight(ie change shape, look, damage, speed, etc) and will gain "experience" and after so much they will "level up" so basically, the more you use it the better it gets. certain weapons along with legendary weapons morph as you use them,, except for the legendary weapons unique visual traits it seems that they morph just like your normal wespons, but when leveling up, they have special augment/achievements, like kill x amount of hobs with this sword, and when you do it levels up and you have the augment/achievement for that weapon., but in short, ya all weapons morph, as you can tell with a legendary weapon like the inquisitor, the hilt, and inlays of the blade seem to morph more than the shape of the blade, but i do know that some subtle ways they change is if you do flourishes a lot your blade wil get longer and heavyer, do do more damage, but it will be slower. if you use fast swings with a sword than it will become faster, lighter, and shorter, but it will do less damage, at the same time you will be able to land more attacks in less time (like the red dragon in fable 2), But ive seen a video showing how wide of a morph a weapon can have, a normal hammer can have an eagle shaped hamerhead on it if you are good and can change drastically if you use it for evil, swords change dramatically too, your swords guns and even spell gauntlets are supposed to morph to best fit/reflect your fighting style, so you can have weapons for fighting hollowmen, weapons for fighting balverines, weapons for killing villagers, etc. etc. it sounds pretty cool Name Acording to an Unregistered Contributer, The Inquisitor is actually named The Deadly Inquisitor. If someone can confirm this, perhaps the name of this article could be changed? 'DefenestrationHi'' 21:03, October 1, 2010 (UTC)'' ya, i'v seen the edits. and as for as i know it's just called the inquisitor.i'll check the lion head forums and see if there's anything on there about it.Soul reaper magnum 21:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright thank you 'DefenestrationHi'' 21:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC)'' did a search on "The Deadly Inquisitor" and nothing came up but when i searched for just "The Inquisitor" and i got some links to forms, none of them said anything about it having the deadly part.Soul reaper magnum 21:35, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I'll fix the stuff on the page. Thank you! 'DefenestrationHi'' 21:37, October 1, 2010 (UTC)'' Just watched the GameStop video. I think they're just using deadly as an adjective. Of course we'll only know for sure if someone has preordered from GameStop, and then on the 26th they'll be able to tell us. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:52, October 1, 2010 (UTC) October 26th? Or Novemeber 26th? I can't remember! 'DefenestrationHi'' 21:54, October 1, 2010 (UTC)'' :October :P xD --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:00, October 1, 2010 (UTC) PS. Sorry about your period disappearing. Oops. xP Yes, I can't wait! This will be so awesome! To bad I can't get this sword though, I didn't pre-order the game. And it's okay, it's not much, just some grammar. 'DefenestrationHi'' 22:09, October 1, 2010 (UTC)'' Guys look at the commercial link that i posted after I edited the page, it clearly calls it "the deadly inquisitor sword" '' it may be calling it a deadly sword or deadly could be part of its name, but from what i understood it was the Deadly Inquisitor, which would make sense since it's reavers sword... -bobo PS thanks to whoever cleaned the page up and changed the title of the page for me, dont really know my way around correcting wiki pages, so that was really cool of you, thanks. -bobo Pretty sure they were just trying to exagerate how lethal it is, not it's actual name. ''DefenestrationHi'' 17:18, October 2, 2010 (UTC)'' ya i think so too, i thought it was deadly inquisitor but then i saw the marketplace page and thought otherwise. Thanks for cleaning up my edits on the inquisitor page and making the link look nice. on another not I really like the new design for Reaver, he looks really well done this time around, reaver was my favorite character in the second game so i cant wait to see him in the third. -bobo A little disappointed I was expecting the sword to look like the pictures I've seen but thats only after its been morphed. Alpha Lycos 01:36, October 26, 2010 (UTC) it didnt work for me i pre orderd entered the code and it is not in my game what did i do wrong How far in the game are you? It won't show up until later after the start. Alpha Lycos 08:54, October 27, 2010 (UTC) i am on the leaders and folowers mission hr 30 min That doesn't tell me much. What are you up to quest/storyline wise? And please keep messages to the same section by clicking the edit link beside the title of the section. Alpha Lycos 08:59, October 27, 2010 (UTC) i am on the leaders and folowers mission Go to your sanctuary and look for your dog's basket. Beside that you will find the place you get your gifts from. It should be there as a gift unless you have picked it up already then it will be in your armoury. Alpha Lycos 09:03, October 27, 2010 (UTC) if i start a new charcter will it be there cause i didnt get it in my gifts Have you defeated the mercenaries? It should show up after you have done that and unlocked the Hero weapons. Alpha Lycos 09:07, October 27, 2010 (UTC) i did get it it just got the game in the mail an put the code in and i havent goten it it in the game Also havent gotten it Currently as of RIGHT NOW while posting this, i am in my second "day" of being king, and i really want my sword...GT: Sonicboom 117 (space in between numbers and letters) Awesome Sword The Inquisitor is an AWESOME sword. Fable 3 rules!!! [[User:Kingdonfin|'''King]][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb! I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!!